The Recovery of the Meikōgan
by AvatarSS20
Summary: Kona is a kunoichi who with the help of her adoptive brother and her friends, will find out how and why she was orphaned/adopted and where she really belongs. Along the way we'll watch her grow with her Team to be a strong ninja. Reviews would be appreciated. (Possible OC x Sasuke or OC x Naruto)
1. Introduction

"Kona, honey, it's time to get up for school." I grumble and turn over on my side. "Kona. Hurry up before your mother gets in here..." Dad sounds scared again... "KONAAAAAAAAA! Don't make me come up there!" Mom yells from the kitchen. I jump out of bed, just barely missing Dad with my foot. "Yes mother! Is Shika awake yet, Dad?" I whisper. "Oh dear," Dad visibly pales comically "You better wake him up..." He says. I run across the hall, trying to be as quiet as I can be. "Shika!" I poke Shikamaru in the head, "C'mon bro we have school today! " "How troublesome, leave me alone." He mutters. "Yeah, yeah hurry up! She's coming!" I warn him of mom's impending explosion. Shika's eyes fly open and he falls out of bed, successfully taking me with him. "Ow... Shika?" "Yeah?" "Get off me, genius." I laugh with him. "KIIIIIIIIDS! 10 minutes!" We look at each other and scramble to get ready. Our mother looks at her husband,"Shikaku, you are a genius, but you **can't** make them get up on time?!"

* * *

Shika and I walk into school. "Look we're in the same class! " I exclaim "Jeez, how troublesome." Shikamaru smirks. "I'm gonna go sit next to Choji. Try to find a friend, will ya?" He asks me. "Are you saying that I don't have friends?" tears start to fall from my eyes. Shika panics, "Oh no, I didn't mean that I was just meaning that I hope you make friends and no please don't cry-" "Hahaha you should've seen the look on your face, Shika! You fell for it AGAIN!" I giggle as he deadpans. "Whatever... _Dumb Kona_...See ya later, kid." He continues to walk over to Choji and the rest of his friends._ Now let's see, I could sit next to Naruto... We're friends, but he's to loud sometimes. Definitely NOT Ino or Sakura. They always obsess over that Uchiha kid. What's so special about him anyways... Oh! I know, I'll sit next to Hinata! _"Hello Hina-chan!" Hinata looks schooled for a second, but then she realizes who it is. "G-good morning Kona-chan. How are you today, it is n-nice to s-see you again." " I'm pretty good today. The same to you Hinata! If it is okay, may I sit next to you?" I ask. "Oh yes, of c-c-course you can! I'm so glad you wanted to!" I was going to talk with Hinata more, but then our teacher came in the room. "Hello! I am Iruka-sensei and I will be your teacher."

* * *

"Kona-chan!" I hear someone call to me so I turn around. Here comes Naruto, running full speed at me! "Aieee!" I squeak. "Hahaha just kidding! I won't run ya over, promise!" He grins. "Jeez Naruto, I almost just died" I giggle. "Yeah sorry about that. I don't think I've ever heard you squeak like that though so it was worth it!" He starts to laugh and I feel my cheeks get a little pink. "Hey! Don't scare me like that again. I don't need to sound like one of Uchiha's fan girls over in the corner." We both burst out laughing. "I don't know why they like Sasuke-teme anyways. He thinks he's better than everyone in my opinion." Naruto grumbles, the fan girls stand up at the same time."Naruto!" The fan girls start surrounding us, "That was rude, don't say that!" They all walk back to their spots in the corner." At least not so loud baka..." I whisper. "Dang it, Kona. How are you so smart!?" "Hey, I am a Nara aren't I?" I smirk.


	2. School as usual

Just a note to anyone who reads this, if Hinata starts to stutter to much please mention that in a review... And to clear up any confusion, the italics are Kona's thoughts.

* * *

*Next Day*"Good morning Iruka-sensei!" I beam from the door way. "Oh, good morning... I'm sorry I don't believe I know your name." "My name is Nara Kona, Iruka-sensei." "Ahh so you're the clever girl Naruto told me about!" "I guess so" I chuckle. "Oh nothing bad, he just told me how close of friends you two are!" Then we heard shouting. "Oh dear. Speaking of..." I giggle. Naruto was always trying to fight Sasuke. "I'd better go calm him down..." Iruka runs out of the room sweat-dropping. I walk over to my seat since I'm early and start to draw. "It seems like he's always getting himself in trouble..." I sigh. "Yes I know it's quite childish." I look up and see a pair of dark, stormy eyes studying me. "Oh, I didn't know anyone else was in here. You are Uchiha-san, correct?" I ask. He nods "Yes, and you are the Nara girl?" He asks " That I am. Not to be rude or anything, but was there something you needed?" "Well-" "**SASSUUUUKEEEEEE**!" right on cue a flood of Sasuke's fan girls surround us. "**Ah! Just lemme out!**" I crawl under all of the girl's legs and run back to my seat. _Can I just draw? What was Uchiha-san going to say anyways? Eh, who cares. If he wants he can tell me later._ Iruka tries to calm down the fan girls, "Alright, settle down class! Sakura, get off of Sasuke's leg. Ino, **please**, stop trying to get locks of Sasuke's hair." The girls all went to their seats grudgingly. "Now let's start class. Guess what? Pop quiz!" Everyone groaned. I didn't really care because I study everything that we learn.

* * *

Iruka began the quiz, "Question 1: In which shinobi world war was the current hokage appointed?" _That's easy, the first war. The second hokage died and appointed Sarutobi-sama to be hokage. _"Okay, everyone ready for Question 2? Good. Question 2: How many years passed before the next war?" _20 years, these aren't hard at all._"Okay last question. It's terribly hard, but some of you will get it. How many Great Shinobi Wars were there?" _oh jeez Iruka-sensei, are we a bit sarcastic? Three world wars._ Everyone passed their papers forward. Naruto and Sasuke sit in front of Hinata and I. "Psst, Kona what was the answer to Question 2?" Naruto was whispering to me. "Naruto, you already handed in your paper. The answer won't do you any good now." I chuckle "**EH**!? I thought I had it still! Darn it... " "Well Baka-san, let's hope you didn't fail" I look over at Hinata and see a light blush on her cheeks. "You still like him then?" I whisper to her "W-what?! U-uhm w-w-what did you s-say?" Her blush deepens and I stifle a giggle "Oh dear Hina-chan, you've got it bad." She plops her head down in her arms with embarrassment. "Hush Kona-chan..." _Well, they __**would**__ be kinda cute together... _"Well class, we have two perfect scores on the test!" "How troublesome, I thought it was a quiz Iruka-sensei." _I almost forgot Shika was here today. He sits so far away from me this year._ "Test, quiz, either way they're still graded. Do you want to know who got the best scores or what?...Drumroll please!" Cricket noises happen instead. _Poor Iruka-sensei..._ "Or not. The perfect scores belong to Uchiha Sauske and Nara Kona!"

* * *

Suddenly I feel lots of feminine eyes stare at me. O_kay, ignore the jealous fan girls..._ "Hey, good job Kona-chan!" "Thanks Naruto!" I grin "Th-th-that is impressive Kona-chan." Hinata tells me "Huh? It's just a good quiz grade. Is it really that impressive?" I ask "Y-yes! Uchiha-San is at t-the top of our c-class. Y-you are b-b-basically on par with him." "Oh, is he some sort of ninja prodigy?" "U-uhm yes." _Well I guess that might be a reason why the girls flock to him. Smart and attractive. Wait what? Never mind... What did Iruka-sensei just say? "_**Kona**!" "Yes Iruka-sensei!" He startled me. I look around the room and everyone who was staring at me turned back around. Except for one raven haired boy, he lingered a bit longer however. _Was he staring? Weirdo... _"Can you tell me what the three great dōjutsu are?" _Oh I know this one! _"Yes, the Byakugan, Rinnegan and Sharingan. " "Good, yes. Can someone else tell me what clan claims each? How about Shikamaru, since we're going with the Nara theme." _He'll probably get me for that later. Oh well..._ "Whatever. The Sharingan is from the Uchiha clan, the Byakugan is the Hyuga clan and the Rinnegan is from the Senju clan." "Now, was that so hard? Next topic..."


	3. Gettin' Feisty up in the Place

Hi guys, it's your author AvatarSS20! I just wanted to ask you guys, how I'm doing so far? If you have any suggestions put them in your reviews please! Thanks!

* * *

"Ah thank goodness, the lesson is finally over." I sigh "Hey you! Nara!" "Oh my. And what can I do for the lovely Ino-pig today, hmm?" I sneer "You don't get to call me that. Only Sakura. Either way, how come your name was called with MY Sasu-kun's in class today?" She asks in a sickly sweet voice. "Well, if you paid attention instead of staring at "Sasu-kun" all day you would know why, wouldn't you?" _oh my lord, someone tell this girl to get a life!_ "Hahaha. Very funny, now tell me why! You don't deserve to be with Sasuke! You aren't nearly as smart as you think you are and definitely not as pretty as me!"she gloats _oh now she's asking for it! _"You know what? If I'm not as smart as I think I am, then when was your name called with a perfect grade? Oh wait, it wasn't! And furthermore, I do not need to feel as pretty as you because that would be childish. Trash isn't pretty at all, sweetheart. Now, if you're done, I have another class to go to." I left her standing there with her mouth gaping, while I walked to my next class getting high fives from every girl who saw me give it to Ino in the hallway. _Dang, I don't know how Ino does it. Hehehe, being a bitch is tiring! _

I get a drink from a water fountain and turn around, I almost just bumped straight into someone! "Oh! I didn't see you there, I'm sorry." "It's fine. "He says. "Oh, it's you Uchiha-san! You never finished what you were going to say earlier." "It doesn't matter anymore, really..." "I see. Did you find the pop quiz easy as well, then?" "Yes, it wouldn't surprise me if that dobe, Naruto, failed it miserably." "Hey, Naruto isn't a complete idiot!" "Che. Whatever, see you later Kona." "Hey! Where are you going? You can't just say that and- leave. Whatever." _What's his and Naruto's deal? I mean really. They act so, well I guess childish isn't the right word here, hmm, kind of annoying in a way. Whatever, I guess they just don't get along. Maybe I'll ask Naruto about it or something..._

* * *

*skip through class to lunch once more* "Hey Naruto!" I chirp "Oh hey Kona-chan," He beams "how were your classes?" "They're boring, yet interesting at the same time." "Eh? What do you mean?" "Well for example, I like History, but I'd rather study it on my own than with the class at their pace." "Oh!... I got nothin'" I laugh "Oh gosh, Naruto...So, have you heard when the teams are going to be posted?" "No,"he frowns" but I hope I'm on your team, Kona-chan! You're _really_ smart." "Aww thanks Naruto! I hope your on my team too. I know one person I don't want on my team..." "Who?! Is it Sasuke-teme? I know I don't wanna be with him!" "Shh! Not so loud..." I gesture to the fan girls eating in the corner. "Oh yeah..." "But, no I was talking about Ino." "Man, you guys are like me and Sasuke." "Hey! **At least** **I** can actually do some damage on the other one." I poke his head "Owwww, I'll get him next time, **just you wait**!" We both laugh this time. "Speaking of, **why do** you guys fight all of the time?" "Oh, it's a, uh, long story..." "One that your **best** girl friend can't hear?" "Yeah sorry." "Aww. Oh well, I'll just have to find out another way." My eyes start twinkling mischievously. "Kona? Kona-chan? Is something wrong with your eye? It's all sparkly." "No, I'm okay, don't worry. " I giggle. "**Hey guys, look the teams are posted!**" Some random nin shouts. "Let's go see Kona-chan!" We run up to see the rosters. "Let's see here, Shika is on Team 10... *_with Choji and Ino as expected_* Hina-chan is on Team 8 with Kiba and Shino so that leaves, "I burst out laughing. "What is it Kona? " I point to the roaster, still laughing. Naruto reads it out loud, "Team 7, led by Kakashi Hatake. Members: Naruto Uzumaki, Kona Nara and... Sasuke Uchiha**.** A**re you kidding me?**!" Naruto yells out, he can't believe this happened. "**Oi.** Quiet dobe." " You first teme!" "Well-" "You-" they both begin another insult, "**Guys**! Stop it you idiots! We have to go meet Kakashi." "Che. Fine." "Yeah! Good going Ko-" I give him a death stare. "Oh. Never mind then..." Naruto trails off.

* * *

Hey, again! So, I'm sorry if I have any Ino fans reading this and going "Why'd you make Kona go all bitch-mode on Ino?!". I just never really liked her much, she always reminded me of this girl I knew in school. Well, until next time, stay cool otakus guys!


	4. I Wouldn't Touch That Guys

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait... Here's chapter four! How will the team get along? What will happen between Ino and Kona? When are the exams? Why am I asking so many questions- wait, sorry I'll just do the disclaimer and let y'all read... Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did I would be happier than a camel on wednesdays.

* * *

_Where is he? We are in the right place...?_ footsteps approach from behind us"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." "And who the hell are you?" Naruto asks "Naruto, That was rude! Sorry, you must be our sensei, right?" _If not he's reaaaaaaally late_ "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…" "Like what?" Sasuke asks "Hmm... a topic for another day. What are your names, dreams and corny desires?" "Nice to meet you Kakashi-sensei. I am Nara Kona and I hope to someday be strong enough to protect my village." He nods at me, "Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." There is a brief awkward silence. _Uh okay then..._ "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!" I put my hand on Naruto's shoulder," That sounds like a great dream." "Yes, yes now. On to the test." _I wonder what kind of test Kakashi-sensei is talking about..._ "Now, I have two bells. If you want to pass this test, you must grab at least one of them. Otherwise, you fail and go back to the academy." All three of our mouths drop open,"WHAT?!" He continues,"When you are done go to the three pole in the middle of the field. Okay now go." Everyone gets into battle stance, but Naruto and Sasuke split up into separate directions and they moved too fast for me to follow. _Okay, I'll hide in a tree to make a plan first. Maybe I can get one of them to work with me, if not both. None of us will probably be able to beat him alone and I am NOT going back to the academy._

Meanwhile with Naruto...

* * *

_Almost there... And!_ "Kyaaaaa!" I spring at Kakashi-sensei while his back is turned, but he grabs my leg and throws me into a tree. _How did he know a was coming from that direction?_* "Urg... Ow my head." I grumble, "Good try Naruto, but you are out." He says. "Just great. Good job, Naruto." I mumble to myself.

Meanwhile with Sasuke...

* * *

_Well it seems that dobe failed like usual. As expected,_ I roll my eyes, _But where is Kona? Did she lose to him as well...?_I look around for her quickly _No sign, whatever. I'll just make a plan for myself._ I hear a rustle and I look below me. _Speak of the devil, Kona is right below me._ I drop down to see what her plan is. "Kona. Do you have a plan?" "**Eep**!" She squeaks from my close proximity behind her. "Oh, it's just you Uchiha-San. You asked if I had a plan?" I nod "I **most certainly** do." She smirks and you can see the devious aura deepening around her and I sweatdrop from the sight. "Then tell me Baka." Her eyes narrow a bit,"I'm **NOT** stupid. Either way, here's the plan..."

* * *

(Kona's POV) _I hope this works. Better yet, he'd better stick to the plan._ The plan is to get Sasuke to distract sensei while I sneak behind him in my "stealth mode" to get the bells. The only problem so far is that I tripped on a tree root. I'm not sure, but I might've rolled my ankle so I can't stealth very well. Sasuke told me to just make a new plan, but I refused. I don't want us to all go back now. I look into the clearing from the tree top. _Wow, sensei is more skilled than I thought. He probably wasn't even using a fraction of his power to subdue Naruto. I'll have to be very careful. _As Sasuke and Kakashi spar, I can see Sasuke get closer and closer to the bells with each strike. I maneuver through the trees so I am behind and closer to Kakashi-sensei. _Well here goes nothing..._ I jump down from the tree noiselessly. I make eye contact with Sasuke to let him know that I am ready. He draws a kunai. As he goes for the strike I run towards sensei's form. Then, out of nowhere I am tackled to the ground with an amazing force. I get up and see Sasuke fly straight at me in the air. "**Ahh**!" ***Thump!*** We land in a heap on the grass. "Ow, Sasuke what happened?" "..." He landed on top of me with his head on my stomach and you can see the slightest bit of shock in his eyes. "**Uchiha-San.** What happened?" _Did he hit his head that hard? Jeez..._ "I was fighting a clone. As the **real** Kakashi tackled you, the clone threw me at you." I was really disappointed. "Oh, let's just go to the field like he told us too." When we get closer I get quite angry. Naruto is looting around in our bags looking for food. I kicked him in the back of the head,"**Ow**! What was that-"he realizes that he is looking through my lunch"Oh. Ehehehe Hi Kona-chan. What's up guys?" "Naruto. Did you take my food?" I ask sweetly. "Oh no never Kona-chan!" He visibly pales "**Don't**. **Touch**. **My spicy**. **CURRY**!" As I go to uppercut him, Kakashi appears out of literally no where. "Kona, I believe you should put him down since he did not eat your curry." "Hmph, fine. Sorry Naruto... " "By the way Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispers to him, "**Don't** touch Kona-chan's spicy food!"

* * *

So, what did everyone think? Yeah, Kona has a thing for spicy food as you can see. If Naruto were wise he would remember that from their (would've been) childhood, but then again it is Naruto... Let's just hope Kakashi doesn't fail the trio. Don't forget to review! Hugs for everyone!


	5. The Bell Test Results!

Oopsies... Has it been a little while since I updated? I've been busy over my spring break so I'm happy I got to do this now haha! But I digress. Here's our next chapter!

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"So let's see how you all did. Naruto, you lacked any sense of order to your attack and just rushed me before thinking so, you failed." _His face is killing me! How did I miss him do THAT? I would've loved to see him wrapped around that tree._ "Kona, you were the most patient in planning," she smiled a little "but you should've made a new plan after you fell. Yo need to be a little more aware of you surroundings. That's why I was able to tackle you that fast. How is your ankle by the way?" I looked at Kona's ankle to see that it was already bruising. _She fell harder than I thought._ "Jeez Kona-chan, how can you even stand right now? You might wanna ice that." Naruto said. Kakashi gave her an ice pack and bandages, "Can you manage those yourself?" "Yes sensei. Thank you." As she pressed the ice to her ankle she winced a little. "And last, we have Sasuke." I refocus on Kakashi. "You were very good in combat, as expected from someone in the top of their class. However, you team work wasn't great. You should've persuaded Kona to follow a different plan after she fell. " I could feel my face fall a little when he mentioned Kona. _I actually felt a little bad that I didn't help her or do anything about it. Yeah I know, that's a shock, but I do._ "Anyways you all failed. The importance of this test was to see if you could all work together as a team. I was expecting more out of all of you. I'm frankly kind of ashamed of you all." We all bowed our heads, the feeling of disappointment and shame surrounded us.

Kakashi looked on with pitying eyes. "Hey, I wasn't done talking. You might've failed, but I see potential in you all. So, I am giving you a second chance." Kona and Naruto cheered. "Why don't you eat lunch before your second try." "Oh yes! I am so ready to eat! I-" "Except you Naruto." "Wait-WHAAAAAT!? Why can't I eat?" He whined "You tried to steal your teammate's lunches. Therefore you get no lunch." Kona and I laughed at him. "Fine I guess I won't eat." "Okay kids, now play nice while I go eat at my house." Kakashi chuckles after tying Naruto up around the middle pole. As soon as Kakashi is gone Naruto whispers to us, "Guys, can I have some food?" We simultaneously say "No." "Either way, what are we going to do when he comes back?" He asks, stomach grumbling. "Oh jeez. Do you want a little bread or something? My curry would be too hot." Kona asks him "Yeah no curry please. Are you really going to give me food?" "No baka, I'm going to give you a rock." "But you can't eat-" She shoves an orange in his mouth to shut him up. "Hahaha! Your face!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Whatebber Sazuke-temme" I think I know what he's trying to say. Well, maybe. "Chew with your mouth closed Dobe." Kona gives him a slice of bread too, "Okay, now we just need a new plan. How about we hide in the trees and on the count of three you two run and I can use my Shadow Imitation to keep him from moving. Then you guys grab the bells because I can only hold him for so long." "Why didn't you do that earlier?" Naruto asks her" Why didn't you- nope, I am not going to start something. Are you going to go along with the plan or no?" "It sounds pretty good to me."I say "Let's do this!" Naruto shouts "Do what, may I ask?" Kakashi popped out of nowhere behind us. "Okay you need to stop doing that." _Kona's right. It's kind of creepy..._ "Did you two feed him? I thought I told you not to!" He starts yelling at us. "Hey! We were only feeding him because Naruto is our teammate and he needs to be in top shape for something like this that can impact our lives!" _I didn't know that Kona could speak above a normal tone. Not to mention yell! From the looks of it Naruto didn't know either..._

*Clap Clap Clap* "Very nice Kona. Because of her efforts, the three of you pass the test." "What?" I am so confused right now. "Kona chose to help her friend rather than follow the rule I set. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. From this experience, you are definitely not trash, Kona. Good job, I'll see you all on monday for our first job." Then he "poofed" out to wherever he went. "That... Was weird." I say "I concur." Kona agrees "You can say that again, Kona-chan!" _Does he always have to sound so stupid_? "Whatever, I'm going home." "Bye Sasuke, see you later!" Kona waves goodbye. I can hear her talk to Naruto excitedly as I walk away,"Naruto, I have to tell my family about this later!"

* * *

How was it? I forgot to mention in the other chapters, but I think I'll end up having Sasuke be a little OOC since I have plans for a sequel. Hope you all don't mind, have a good Easter (if you celebrate it of course. Otherwise, I don't know just have a great day!) and don't forget to review, my lovelies!


End file.
